<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas with you by Hayles Marshall (Andrea_Labonair)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250016">Christmas with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_Labonair/pseuds/Hayles%20Marshall'>Hayles Marshall (Andrea_Labonair)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_Labonair/pseuds/Hayles%20Marshall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends from New Orleans show up to celebrate the holidays.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Hayley Marshall/Malia Tate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for a very close and extra dear friend of mine who I have known for three years. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beacon Hills was silent for once during this time of the year. The pack had all gathered at Scott's house since it was not far from where everyone lived, so they all had agreed to just celebrate the holiday there once it got closer to Christmas.</p><p>Melissa was at work right now, but she had cooked dinner earlier that day so that Scott and the others weren't hungry even though she knew that they've gone longer without having to eat. She was a mom after all and so she had wanted to make sure the kids had something to eat while she worked. </p><p>Malia was in the living room with Stiles, Lydia, Liam, Theo grudgingly, Mason, Corey, Derek and Paige, Jackson, Chris, Scott, Kira, and last of all Allison. While the guys were talking and laughing, she was helping Kira, Allison, Lydia, Braeden, and Paige with decorating the tree. </p><p>"You guys got the group message I sent, right? That each of us was to go get a Christmas gift for someone special in our lives.", Lydia said as she was hanging up some of the bulbs on the tree.</p><p>"Yes Lydia we got it and I already got my gift.", Allison said smiling at her from the other side of the tree.</p><p>"I did too, but I don't know if Scott will like it.", Kira said since she had never done something like this before. </p><p>Paige smiled as she listened to them and then spoke up while she hung a pinecone on a branch, "I gave Derek his gift this morning." </p><p>Malia looked at her and raised an eyebrow before speaking, "You don't smell as if you've been in his bed."</p><p>Paige laughed and then replied to her, "No Malia, I gave him an actual gift." </p><p>"Oh. Well why didn't you say that?", Malia responded. </p><p>"I'm sorry. I forgot that you had lived in the woods for most of your life.", Paige said. </p><p>"Malia did you get a gift?", Lydia asked, bringing the conversation back to the main point. </p><p>"Would hunting a deer count as a gift?", Malia asked, peering around the tree at Lydia. </p><p>"No. Gifts are supposed to be something that you know the person will like. Something that says you really care about them. Hunting a deer isn't a gift.", Lydia said.</p><p>"Why not? What if they're like me and they like deer?", Malia asked, her eyes narrowed a bit. </p><p>"If there ever was a person who did, then I guess it would be okay.", Lydia said.</p><p>"Hey guys, I hear a vehicle coming!", Liam said as he stood up from the couch and turned to the door, already alert for any trouble. </p><p>Everyone stopped what they were doing and all looked at the front door as well. </p><p>After a couple minutes had gone by there was a knock at the front door.  A strong earthy scent hit Malia. She smiled and ran to the door, not caring about the curious looks she received from her friends.</p><p>Grabbing the handle, she pulled it open and said in a cheerful voice, "Hey guys, you all made it!"</p><p>A British masculine voice was heard then, "Of course we did love, we wouldn't want to miss this." </p><p>A feminine voice followed the males, softer than his and seemed more friendly, "Rebekah, Marcel, Freya, and Keelin are sorry that they couldn't make it. But Hope has been wanting to meet you Mali."</p><p>"Mali? Why do you call her that mom?", a teenage girl said then.</p><p>The woman gave no response to the question directed at her. </p><p>Another male voice was heard then, "I hate to interrupt this, but might we come inside Malia?" </p><p>Malia looked at Scott and said, "Can they?"</p><p>Scott got up from the sofa and walked to the door, staring at the four people.</p><p>"I'd come in, but my parents wouldn't want me to be rude ", the teenage girl said with a slight sigh in her voice. </p><p>"You can come in. We're all here for Christmas and my mom won't be home until later.", Scott said with a friendly smile. He backed up and let them enter.</p><p>"Thank you.", said the other man as he walked inside and into the living room being followed by the first man.</p><p>They introduced themselves as Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson, then Klaus introduced Hayley and Hope to the pack.</p><p>Hayley paused at the threshold however and turned to her daughter, "Go see what you can help out with." </p><p>She turned around and walked back outside, closing the door behind her as she left </p><p>Malia walked to Hope who had just walked away from the door and said, "Why did your mom go back outside?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. But she wants me to help out, so what can I do?", Hope said, smiling a little as she looked around at the decorations. </p><p>"I was helping Allison with the tree, but I have to go get something.", Malia said as she walked into another room and shifted into a coyote. The canine went out the doggy door in at the back and ran into the woods. </p><p>Hope blinked and walked into the living room, going to Allison and beginning to help her.</p><p>The front door opened up again and Hayley walked inside, carrying presents in her arms as much as she could. Using her foot, she kicked the door closed behind her and brought the presents into the living room, gently placing them under the tree.</p><p>When she was done, she stood up and walked over to help Hope and Allison with the decorations, making small conversations with the young hunter.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>A little while later, Malia came back and walked into the living room. She walked across the floor and continued to help the others finish up the decorations. </p><p>"Went out for a small hunt?", Hayley asked her as the werecoyote stood beside her while the two of them worked on setting up the lights across the fireplace.</p><p>"How did you know? I never said anything.", Malia said, raising her eyes to Hayley's face.</p><p>Hayley laughed lightly and replied, "I know you and I smelled the blood in the air when I was getting the presents."</p><p>"I didn't hunt for myself. I hunted because I care about you.", Malia said, for once not struggling to say it.</p><p>Hayley smiled and then hugged Malia before saying as she pulled away, "Thank you and I love you too Mali. Christmas is better with you."</p><p>Malia smiled and went back to working on the lights, feeling happy to be celebrating Christmas with the people she truly cared about.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>